Guilty pleasures: Chapter 2
by Rainbowsloth1234
Summary: Things start to become more intimate between Severus and Hermione.


Guilty Pleasures: chapter 2

Since that time in the bathroom things have been very tense between them, They barely talk anymore. Then one day in class While they were working Hermione dropped her pencil on the floor and bent down to pick it up. When Severus looked up his eyes widened and he quickly looked back down trying not to pay attention. He felt an oncoming erection and didn't know what to do. Hermione stood up and started to approach his desk, he immediately panicked and tried to cover his raging erection. "Professor?" Severus turns to Hermione a bit nervous that she'll notice his erection. "Y-yes Miss Granger..? He asks in a shaky voice. "Umm...where can we find fire seeds..?" She asked in the same shaky tone."They are found on fire trees Miss Granger.." She looks down. "Th-Thank you..." She replies and she is just about to return to her seat when Severus stops her. "Could we talk after class...?" She nods and heads back to her seat.

After class Hermione headed straight to Severus's desk and sits in the chair beside it. She begins to play with her fingers nervously awaiting what Severus has to say. As he sits down he can already tell that she is nervous by the way she is not making eye contact. He tilts her head up and smiles. "Thank you for staying after Miss Granger." He studies her face looking deep into her eyes. "What did we need to discuss professor..?" She asks already knowing what it's going to be about. "Well it's come to my attention you've been very well how do you put it...off task and distracted. Is something bothering you? Feel free to tell me." He says moving closer to her. Her face enveloped in a deep red. "Sir..." She was almost unable to breath. "Yes?" Anticipating her answer. "I..I.." Her eyes met his as he pulled her close to him. "I love you, Hermione.." His voice soft as silk and hot breath washing over her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap holding her hips. "I l-love you to Professor..." A bit nervous as she could feel all the heat moving to her face. He leaned in pulling her closer and placing a soft but gentle kiss upon her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders gripping them of the slightest as she released the kiss slowly. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Severus with his eyes still locked on hermione's ran his hand up her shirt rubbing slowly her bare back. "Let's go to my bed..", "okay..." Hermione said in a slight nervous voice.

He picked her up holding her closer to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist like vines on a tree, her hands on his shoulders. He carried her into his bedroom, laying her down on his bed gently. He got on top her, straddling her and pinning her down onto the bed. Leaning in slowly, he started kissing her neck slowly. Hermione let out small quiet moans from under him. He smiled at the sound of that and then started sucking on her neck, trying to make her moan much as possible. "Oh professor..." Hermione moaned in pleasure, getting even more excited with each passing moment. Severus slowly took off his black robe, tossing it to the floor. Hermione, tracing the contours of his chest with her fingers. A smile ran across Severus's face as he slowly took of her jacket and began to slide off her shirt revealing her beautiful breasts concealed by a white laced bra. He gently unlatched the bra, sliding it off to see such perfect smooth breasts. He gently rubbed them, sending a tingling feeling throughout her body.

He caressed both of her breasts, massaging one with one hand and sucking on the other. In a matter of seconds, Hermione was writhing from under him, he gave a faint chuckle. He then left soft kisses down her stomach till he reached her skirt, where he slowly tugged on it, sliding it down. He the proceeded to kiss her panties. "Stop teasing me..." Hermione looked at him a little heated and antsy. He slid down her panties, giving him a good view of her tight wet pussy. He leans down licking her pussy. Right away Hermione lets out a loud moan, "mmm yeah professor!" Now inserting two fingers into her tight pussy, licks even faster, and rubs her clitoris with his Spare hand. Hermione arched her back a little writhing even more then before and running her fingers through Severus's hair. He continues for a couple more minutes then gradually eases off. Severus then started to undo his pants and slide them off along with his boxers. Pulling out his already hard cock and stroking it, motions Hermione to come closer as he sits on the bed. She gradually inched closer and leans down stroking his cock at a steady pace, Severus moaning in response. "That's a good girl.." Taking in his full length and sucking on it, Small groans escaping his lips. Sucking faster while stroking the base, deep-throating his cock. Just as he was about to cum he stopped her. "Lay down sweetheart" he said in a quite yet gentle voice.

She did as followed leaning back on the bed, as he spread her legs for easy access. "Let me know if I'm hurting you.." She nodded in reply. He moved closer, holding her legs up. He, very slowly, slid his cock in trying to be as gentle as possible. Hermione winced in pain and in pleasure. Severus stopped, "am I hurting you..?" Trying to comfort her. She shook her head and he continued, slowly pushing more and more of his hard throbbing cock into her. She moaned the slightest, gripping the bed. Going into a slow pace, sliding in and out Hermione moaning in pleasure. He gradually began to pick up speed, leaning in to kiss Hermione. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue. Soon going as fast as he could pounding into her, Hermione enjoying every second of it. He leaned in closer still going faster and faster, as Hermione wrapping her arms around him. she left claw marks down his back. "I'm gonna cum..." Hermione said in a hush voice. "Cum with me sweetie.." He said as he started to unload his thick hot cum inside of her. He could feel her cumming, as he slowed down.

Pulling out, he laid down next to her, holding her close to his chest. He then kissed her head and smiled. "Did you like that? Did you like having your professor fill you with his seed?" He asked smiling. "Yes...It felt amazing...I love you professor.." Kissing her cheek he said, "I love you to Hermione and call me Severus please" nodding in response, she cuddles up closer to him resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight sweetheart" he said as he places one more kiss on her cheek and dozed off holding her close to him. "Goodnight...Severus..." Smiling then falling asleep.


End file.
